


A Special Occasion

by Adamarks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dragon Simon, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Simon is nonbinary, THEYRE HUSBANDS, Vampire Bites, and has all the equipment, anniversary sex, borderline scalie porn sorry, fangs, foot stuff, idk man, t..teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks
Summary: Simon and Baz are celebrating their first wedding anniversary
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	A Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Simon has a dick and a vagina because I’m nonbinary and I wish I had both to hit that gender euphoria. Dedicating this one to me myself and I because who else would ask for this

The bed was hitting the wall with each thrust. Baz’s hands were clamped around the metal bars of the headboard. Simon was currently ramming into him with all they had. Their claws dug into the drywall behind them. The hotel was totally gonna kick them out after this, but who cares. It was their anniversary, after all. 

Simon craned their neck down as they fucked into Baz’s ass and let their forked tongue slip out to flick the head of his dick. Baz groaned and arched. One of his hands whipped up to grab Simon’s muzzle and pull it closer to his crotch. 

Simon grunted, because long as their face was, they weren’t _that_ flexible. They let their tongue flick at his cock twice more before pulling back. Baz growled, his now-free hand went to his cock and started stroking. 

Simon shifted positions, twisting Baz slightly and lifting his leg towards their chest. “Oh, _fuck,_ Snow,” Baz said as their dick brushed against his prostate from a different angle. 

His hand started speeding up, and Simon reached down and pressed it to the mattress. They wanted him to fuck them too; he couldn’t come already. Baz huffed and gave them a mild stink eye. He twined their fingers together anyway, though. 

This was their first anniversary, and they decided to do something special. So, they’d overpaid for a hotel, gone to a nice dinner. Simon had taken Baz to the orchestra and managed to sorta sit still and pay attention through most of it. 

Simon’s present in return came in the form of two satin bunny ears strapped to Baz’s head and the shredded remains of what was once a lacy lingerie set. Baz’s chest was just barely flushed under the strands of lace still stuck to him. He was slick with sweat. Hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks. The side of his foot brushed against Simon’s face with how they were arranged.

Jesus, Simon was in love. 

They turned their head and pressed the scales of their lips against the sole of his foot. Their tongue darted out to lick at his foot. When they got an encouraging sound from below, they leaned forward and gently scraped their fangs against his big toe. A gasp, and they wrapped their tongue around it. 

Baz pulled on the hand he was holding, and Simon looked down. He brought their hand up to his mouth and licked against the grain of their scales as his fangs extended. Simon felt a shiver run through their wings. 

“I’m not scared of a bite,” he purred, wiggling his toes. Simon felt their dick twitch inside of him. 

Bringing more of his foot into their mouth, Simon bit the end, just under the toes. Baz pulled their claws into his mouth and moaned around them. 

Simon made a whine in the back of their throat as their hips snapped into him. They moved their mouth down to nip at his ankle. Baz’s fangs dragged against their scales. Every bit of what was happening was fucking intoxicating. 

They dragged their razor sharp teeth down his calf, their lip catching on hair. Then, they pulled out from his ass and mouth, and bit down _hard_ on his thigh. Baz cried out, jerking his hips up. 

He grabbed Simon by the horns and dragged them upwards. Their chests slapped together, Simon’s tail whipped around behind them. 

“Stick out your tongue,” Baz mumbled, and Simon did as they were told. Baz sucked the tip of their tongue into his mouth, his own running along the underside of it. As he pulled the flat of his tongue along the slit of Simon’s, his fingers crept between their lips to stroke along their sharp teeth. 

He did that sometimes, and Simon would do it in turn. It was a private thing between the two of them. _Touch my sharpest parts, and make me feel safe._

When he released their tongue, at this point covered in drool, Simon murmured, “Fuck me now?” 

Baz snorted, “Of course, love.” 

He wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist and flipped them with his ungodly strength. He waited until Simon had arranged their wings and tail before bending them in half and lining up his prick against their pussy. Simon wrapped their tail tight around his thigh and urged him in. 

They hadn’t been fingered or anything, so it felt like a bit of a squeeze when he entered. The slight discomfort was always part of the appeal for them, though. They were plenty wet enough, anyway. They wriggled a bit, then said, “Okay, shoot.” 

Baz huffed a laugh and braced himself before starting to move slow, languid. Simon grunted and tried to buck their hips up (hard to do when you’re bent in half like a folding chair). Baz _knew_ they didn’t like this slow shit. 

_“Baz.”_ They tightened their tail’s grip on his leg. _“C’mon.”_

“Patience of a toddler,” he grumbled. He then proceeded to speed up marginally: from a snail’s pace to a turtle’s. 

Simon huffed and threw their head back in an over dramatic display of boredom. Until Baz adjusted and found a spot that made Simon’s mouth drop open. 

After that, it was a steady build in speed until Simon was, for all intents and purposes, getting railed within an inch of their life. 

At some point, one of the hands that wasn’t finding rough purchase on Baz managed to deform the metal bedframe beyond repair. They were hitting the wall again. Simon vaguely heard someone yell from outside the room. They couldn’t find a single fuck to give. 

Baz’s thumb stroked along the slit of their penis. A shout got lodged in their throat. 

“Are you going to come for me, Simon?” 

Their wings were flapping around wildly. Their tail smacked against the bed. “Bite me,” they sounded wrecked. They shoved his head towards their neck. 

“Horrendous manners,” Baz breathed, and then his fangs sunk into them, piercing scales. 

Simon started coming, spilling over their stomach and shaking under Baz. Toes curling. 

They came down from that to Baz thrusting once, twice, three times, before coming inside of them. Which just set them off on another round of shaking and gasping and moaning. 

Baz waits for them to be done before pulling out. They rearrange themselves until Baz is lying with his ear over Simon’s heart and Simon’s claws are gently grazing Baz’s scalp. 

_Knock knock knock_

They both turn to glare at the door. 

“The sign says _‘do not disturb,’”_ Baz yells as Simon hollers, “Fuck off! We’re done now.”

They glare at the door until footsteps recede. 

As they snuggle back together, Simon comments, “They’re going to make us pay extra for damages.” They take the bunny ears off Baz’s head and toss them. 

“Hmmm. Thank god it’s a special occasion, then.” 

“Pfft.”

  
  
  



End file.
